Green Eyes
by ChibiLover123
Summary: All she had ever wanted was freedom, and when given the opportunity, she did not hesitate to take the chance. Too bad her only chance happened to be the Hunter-Gratzner... Slight crossover with HTTYD (dragon species only) Riddick/OC
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY:

She had no name, no identity, beyond what they had given her.

She was the Night Fury, their greatest success...

_And she was done being their pet_.

**_It's just too bad that her only chance of escape happened to crash-land on a hostile desert planet_**.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yes, I had to.

The last Riddick movie reminded me of the one that started it all, so of course I went back and got hooked all over again.

This is only a very slight crossover with 'How To Train Your Dragon', with just the dragon species carried over and not much else.

I hope you like it! And if not, tell me what changes would make it better. Thanks!

Pairing(s):  
Riddick/Jade  
([i]parental[/i]) Jade/Jack

* * *

**Life sucks, and then you die**.

It's the motto I live by, and I've never had a reason to doubt it.

_Nothing like a horse tranquilizer to the neck and years of experiments to get that point across_.

I gotta tell you, shit like that will turn a girl off to science for a lifetime.

_Then again, what do I know?_

_**I'm just the guinea pig**_.

A slit appeared in the far wall, the slightest imperfection on the smooth white surface, forming a doorway.

I watched it, claws scraping against each other as my fingers flexed, sharpening with each swipe.

The door opened with only the slightest whir of gears, sliding into the wall, and six guards stomped in, electric batons held at the ready.

Armed as they were, most of them were lanky, whipcord-thin under their sturdy armor, and with skittish deer eyes behind their thick visors.

I could smell the nervous sweat from where I sat against the opposite wall, and a smile crossed my face, more fang than was safe for them as my pupils contracted into slits.

"Morning, gentlemen." I greeted them, chipper. "Time for breakfast?"

One of the senior guys-_a bigger, older man with a scar over his missing eye I liked to call Spot_-stepped forward, a frown taking up what I could see of his face.

"Experiment 416, you are being moved to a secure facility on New Mecca for a…demonstration."

"Am I now?" I drawled back, looking over the other nervous guards. "And why should I?"

Spot's frown turned into a scowl, like he wasn't happy about something.

"You behave, you travel without chains, without muzzle, and without a collar. You get on the ship without a fuss, and that won't change."

My claws clicked softly against each other as I mulled over the offer, studying his face for deception as I weighed my choices.

"Well, when you put it like that…"

I grinned-_more than bit predatory, considering how some of the guards cowered_-, and leaned back, completely relaxed.

"You've got a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

"Expecting a riot to break out?"

Spot only grunted, his way of saying 'stop being a smartass and walk', but I decided to ignore him.

_I haven't been out in a while, so sue me for wanting to have some fun_.

The nine guards surrounding me were in full armor, like soldiers, with gauges and electric batons, not to mention standard-issue hunting knives and tear gas.

Spot was the only experienced one of the lot; the others were fresh meat, barely old enough to be out of training for the weapons they were carrying.

_Even being outnumbered ten-to-one, I doubted it would be much of a fight_.

"Oh, come on." I whined, sidling up to the guard nearest Spot with a pout. "I promised to play nice…"

"Back up and shut up." Spot shot back, waving his baton at me so I stepped away from the sweating newbie on his left.

The guy was so jittery, he didn't even notice me slip the knife from his belt and hide it in the waistband of my jeans.

_Too easy_.

"Alright, alright. Let's not get our panties in a twist." I teased, holding my hands up in mock-surrender. "Just trying to make conversation here."

"Just get on the ship." Spot ordered, giving me a pointed look before going up the ramp himself.

The _Hunter-Gratzner_ was a pretty big transport ship, if a bit old and clunky, but the hallways inside were a little cramped for my tastes.

My skin prickled as I passed the threshold, the muscles all along my back tensing and shifting in reaction to the enclosed space.

A myriad of scents entered my nose as I followed Spot further in, passing occupied cryo tubes on both sides.

Most of them were civilians, about forty of them, taking the back roads because it was cheaper than the more traveled routes.

_That the back ways are also more discreet is just a bonus, really_.

Fiddling with the end of my long braid out of feigned boredom, I took in the grating overhead, the space between pipes and the beams crossing horizontally just below them.

_Perfect place to hide, if you could get up there_.

Spot went ahead a few feet to mess with the two cryo tubes on the right, the only empty ones left, and the shaky guards aimed their gauges at my head as his attention turned away.

"Chill, guys." I assured them, a fanged smile taking shape on my face. "I promised to be good. Don't you trust me?"

The safeties all clicked off, and I rolled my eyes good-naturedly.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault you have trust issues…"

_**Much**_.

"Just get in." Spot commanded, visibly irritated with me. "And shut up while you're at it."

"Jeez, you try to lighten the mood…"

My gaze slid away from the cryo tube as I approached it, already feeling the painful twist of the muscles in my shoulder-blades out of knee-jerk anxiety, and landed on the occupied pod across from mine.

'Lockout Protocol: No Early Release' was emblazoned on the front, a warning, and I could see why.

_I mean, I'm used to feeling small, but this guy made me feel about as big as a Chihuahua_.

Must have been six feet tall when standing up, all muscle and sun-dark skin, and damn handsome behind the blindfold and horse-bit, in my opinion.

Intrigued, I scented the air more closely, pupils blowing wide.

He smelled different than what I'm used to-sw_eat and copper and musk, like blood and sex, __**like a predator**_-, and the cat in me perked up.

_What was a guy like him doing on a transport shuttle?_

A quick scan revealed his jailer, a blonde man with a badge that seemed to say 'Hey, I'm a cop, trust me!'

But the sickly aroma of morphine that surrounded the guy around like a ghost told me he wasn't anything close to an officer, and that put a little knot in my plans.

"Get in before I make you." Spot demanded, brandishing his electric baton in threat.

Jerking out of my thoughts, I could have sworn I saw a flash of reflected light through the convict's blindfold as I turned back around with a smile.

"Oh, no need to get sweet on me. I'll get in."

Hopping over the raised threshold, I settled in best I could, ignoring the familiar itch all over as Spot went about strapping me down.

"Remember, you behave, and I won't have to get the collar."

"I'm being good." I reassured, going completely lax to prove my point.

He gave me a sour look before ordering the other guards to disembark and getting in his own cryo tube, both of which closed with a hiss.

As the drugs dulled my senses and lulled me to sleep, my gaze blurred on the convict's face, something niggling at the back of my mind.

_Could have sworn_…

* * *

_Strange girl_…

Riddick studied her through the gap in his blindfold, pretending for the moment that he was deep in cryo.

Roughly twenty years old, five feet even, with a loose black braid trailing down past her pert little ass.

Her eyes fell to half-mast, a shimmer of green visible even through the eye-shine, and Riddick smirked around the bit in his mouth as her guard fell immediately into cryo-sleep.

_Interesting_…


	3. Chapter 3

Cryo is a tricky thing, in my experience.

Most of the time, it puts a person completely under, an empty shell hurtling through space without so much as an idea of the time passing by.

_Thanks to my time in the lab, the worst the drugs did was make me drowsy_.

I used the abundant amount of time to study every passenger's scent, memorizing them in case I had need to hunt or evade them later.

Most were harmless civilians, men outnumbering women about six to one, either young guys looking for work elsewhere or older couples traveling to visit family.

Incense and old parchment singled out a holy man on some sort of religious journey or something, with one…two…three boys, acolytes most likely.

One of the women smelled of sweat and leather, matching another of the passengers, and I pegged the pair for free settlers.

Still, no matter how much I tried not to, my attention kept returning to the cryo tube across from mine, and the convict within.

Every time I did, something would clench in my belly, a knot of not-quite-pain, and I couldn't understand it.

I've dealt with a lot of men, some even bigger than him, and I'd never considered them anything more than prey or, if I was in the mood, amusing toys.

My own kind were annoyances most of the time, really, and often worse than the guards.

_At least __**they**__ shut up when I growled at them_.

Something about this guy was _different_, though, and I couldn't pin down _why_.

It made my stomach do flips and something twist up deep inside, an almost-pleasant feeling I'd never felt before, and I wanted to feel more of it.

With a growl, I knocked my head back against the wall of my prison, frustrated.

_I certainly had a lot of time to figure out how I was going to go about that, if nothing else_.

* * *

About twenty-two weeks into our little trip, the _Hunter-Gratzner_ ran into some…_turbulence_.

I may have been horribly distracted by my own thoughts-_heat and tongue and __**teeth**__, gripping just right on my throat as rough hands smoothed down my sides_-, but I knew something was wrong.

Shrugging off the effects of cryo, I perked up, pupils narrowing as I tried to pinpoint what had gone wrong.

A faint whistling sound was my only warning before what must have been meteor debris impacted the hull, burning through the thick metal like hot knives through butter.

Whatever atmosphere the transport had was being sucked right out, and as it shut down to keep from losing all life-support systems, gravity turned back on like a heavy weight.

The entire ship started to rattle and shake, probably from entry to the atmosphere of some nearby planet, as emergency protocols engaged to awaken the crew.

If the captain was any good, the landing would be smooth enough-

Blood was spilled further up as that whistling sound returned, and I recognized the captain's scent.

_Well, shit_.

Forcing my body to go lax and ride out the ship's rocky descent, I watched the metal walls for buckling or breaks.

Maybe it would hold up under the crash-

Something behind me groaned and creaked ominously, and I bit back a curse.

_Okay, change of plans_.

Ripping through the straps holding me down, I didn't waste any time with using the emergency release.

The door caved under the force of my kick, flying open and off somewhere to the side, and I leapt out of my cage without a moment's hesitation.

Landing in a forward roll, my feet hit the convict's cryo tube to stop me from face-planting on the glass, muscles tensing so my head didn't snap back from the sudden stop.

I only took a moment to focus my eyes on the chained man before the sound of tearing metal caught my attention from behind.

The wall started to buckle under the outside strain, and Spot jolted awake as the cryo wore off, one eye wide in dawning realization.

Head tilted back to see, I only offered him a cheeky smile and a wave moments before it gave way and his entire chamber was sucked out like a bullet from a gun.

Claws sinking deep into the floor, I anchored myself as the scorching air roared by, heart starting to race as I caught sight of the ground far closer than I felt comfortable with.

_**This**__ would be why I hate flying under anyone's power but my own_.

There was one weightless moment, like jumping off a cliff, before the _Hunter-Gratzner_ hit ground and jarred everything back into place.

Metal tore in my grip, and I was sent sprawling, a growl in my throat as I grabbed hold of a support beam to keep from hitting anything.

Taking in a deep breath once the whole behemoth of a shuttle settled into it's grave, I carefully stretched out, taking inventory of any possible injuries.

But I was made for things like this, and hardly felt winded as I found my footing on the slanted floor.

Shaking my braid back over one shoulder, I looked towards the convict to see his cryo tube broken and empty, not a drop of blood in sight.

_Well, that was one less thing to worry about, I guess_.

Turning at the sound of footsteps and worried shouts, where any other possible survivors were, I noticed a toppled cryo tube a couple yards away.

Someone was banging on the inside, unable to force their way out thanks to the awkward position, and I approached curiously, crouching so I could peer in.

Inside was a kid, maybe eleven or twelve, and a quick sniff told me that, despite the cropped hair and baggy clothes, the kid was a she.

Those big brown eyes looked up at me, and I just let out a defeated sigh.

_Damn my strong maternal instincts_.

"Hold on, kit. I'll get you out."

With a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure none of the others were nearby, I dug both hands in the door's seam and pulled it open, metal buckling in my grip as it gave way.

The girl tumbled out, blinking up at me in surprise.

"So…I'm guessing something went wrong?"

I couldn't help but smile, offering a hand to help her up.

"You'd be guessing right."

Once she was standing, I turned and headed towards the front of the ship, lazily motioning for the kid to follow.

"Come on, kit. Gotta see who else made it."


End file.
